


Холодно

by Danita



Series: Merlin BBC, canon-AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin BBC canon!AU, Merlin BBC season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danita/pseuds/Danita
Summary: Тогда, еще до рыцарей Медхира, она понимала что одна. Гвен, Артур, Утер, Мерлин… Они рядом, но не с ней. Всегда только рядом…





	

**Author's Note:**

> тамлайн 1-2 сезонов, G, ангст, 179 сл.  
> грустно.  
> https://fanparty.ru/fanclubs/merlin/articles/5536/4745_tribune_merlin.png

В последнее время Моргане постоянно холодно. Словно дует в спину. _Постоянно_. Она пытается понять - что, как, откуда? И все больше нервничает.  
За эти месяцы случилось слишком много.  
Тогда, еще до рыцарей Медхира, она понимала что одна. Гвен, Артур, Утер, Мерлин… Они рядом, но не с ней. Всегда только рядом…  
У нее в голове все перемешалось: горящие золотом глаза, удар скорпиона, странные и страшные сны, бессильные слезы, непонятые знания о _неслучившемся_ , любовь, сестра, брат, отец, предательство, верность, смерть, правда, кровь, власть, магия…  
Она помнит свое удивление, свою боль – как это обидно, умирать от рук _почти_ друга. Того, кому она верила, на кого рассчитывала. Кто, как ей _казалось_ , ее понимал.  
Видимо она ошибалась.  
А сейчас еще больнее. Он снова сильнее и снова не на ее стороне. А золото в глазах… Она чувствует себя дважды преданной.  
Ей ничего не обещали.  
Она завидует Артуру и презирает его за то, что он ничего не видит. Не ценит.  
Если бы такой человек был рядом с ней…  
Но рядом с ней Моргауза. _Была_ …  
А рядом с Артуром Мерлин. _Есть_.  
Не с ней.  
Она снова одна.

**Author's Note:**

> апрель 2011.


End file.
